Annoying !
by Just.Sierra
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Ryuzaki pada saat Light sedang sakit, hingga membuat Light emosi?  RnR please..


**Sick**

Desclaimer : udah pada tau kan. Jadi ga perlu di kasih tau lagi donk *dibacok om TO2* gomen.. oke Death Note belong to Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba.

Rate : T

Pairing : Light / L

Genre : Err,, kurang tau harus masuk ke genre mana. Mohon bantuannya senpai sekalian

Warning : semi-canon, OOC, Aneh, abal, Gaje, dll..

A/N : hai semuaa,, ini fic pertama Sierra. Mohon maaf apabila bnyak kesalahan ya. Mohon bimbingannya Minna-san.

Timeline pada saat Light kehilangan ingatan sebagai Kira dan terborgol bersama L.

Selamat Membaca ^^

XoxoxoxoxoX

[09:00 AM]

Di pagi hari yang cerah itu, terdapat 2 orang pemuda di dalam sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar dengan tempat tidur big size di tengah ruangan. Sebuah meja juga lemari pakaian tersusun rapi di sisi sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Sinar matahari yang mulai terik, masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut melalui jendela kaca besar yang hampir menyerupai pintu.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit pucat dan memiliki kantung mata sedang berdiri dengan sedikit bungkuk memandang ke seorang pumuda tampan berambut coklat yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Light-kun," panggil sang pemuda berambut hitam yang telah lelah memandangi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Light-kun," panggilnya lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari panggilan pertama.

Teteapi pemuda tampan berambut coklat yang bernama Light itu tetap bergeming.

"Light-kun, cepatlah bangun! Pekerjaan kita masih banyak. Kamu tidak boleh makan gaji buta!"

.

Terlihat sang pemuda panda sudah mulai geram.

Kemudian dikibaskannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Light.

"Hei Light-kun, tidak tahukah kamu kalau aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu sejak 3 jam yang lalu? Cepatlah bangun! Aku lapar. Kalau tidak ada borgol ini sih tidak masalah."

"Hm, Ryuzaki."

.

Akhirnya, Light yang sedari tadi tertidur layaknya Putri Tidur yang sangat susah dibangunkan itu membuka mata, hati (?) dan pikirannya (?).

Pemuda panda yang ternyata bernama –palsu- Ryuzaki ini adalah seorang detektif hebat dan terkenal dengan sebutan L.

"Ayo Light-kun cepat bangun," kata Ryuzaki dangan setengah menyeret Light menuju pintu.

Light pun dengan terpaksa mengikuti detektif aneh (?) di depannya.

Mereka menuruni tangga menuju dapur –tempat persediaan makanan berada-.

.

Ryuzaki mengambil bertumpuk-tumpuk cake dan makanan manis juga secangkir gula berbentuk kubus.

"Light-kun, tolong bantu saya membawa makanan ini!"

Light pun dengan pasrah membawakan sebagian makanan milik L ke ruang penyelidikan kasus Kira.

.

Ryuzaki menaruh makanan itu di sebuah meja panjang yang dihadapannya terdapat layar komputer besar bertuliskan lambang L dengan font Old English. Lalu dia duduk –jongkok- di kursi dan mulai memakan satu persatu makanan manis di depannya.

Dan inilah daftar makanan yang telah di santap oleh sang detektif terhebat kita.

Cake dengan penuh cream coklat : habis

Cake strawberry : habis

Teh –sangat- manis : habis

Es krim coklat : habis

Cake dengan rasa green tea : habis

Cake melon dengan taburan keju di atasnya : habis

Pie Apple : habis

Kopi –manis- : habis

1 lusin Donat : habis

XoxoxoxoxoX

Ryuzaki dengan kejamnya menusukkan garpu ke arah cakenya yang terakhir. Namun, sebelum cake itu meluncur di kerongkongan Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki baru menyadari saat partnernya tengah tertidur pada kursi di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Selama beberapa detik Ryuzaki mencampakan cake yang ada di tangannya lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali –memakan cake-.

.

"Ehm Light-kun, coba lihat laporan yang baru saja saya temukan ini."

Merasa dicampakan, Ryuzaki menolehkan kepalanya pada sang pemuda jenius juga tampan di sebelahnya yang dari tadi tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hei Light-kun, kau mau ambil cuti hah? Cuti seumur hidup dari penyelidikan ini?..." tanya Ruzaki dengan sedikit mengintimidasi.

Namun hanya erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir manis Light.

Ryuzaki yang sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran, beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Light.

"Apa yang kau lakukakan, huh?," bentak Light secara refleks.

"Kalau tidak serius menjalani penyelidikan ini lebih baik pulang saja!" Ryuzaki kembali membentak Light.

Light mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi, huh? Moodku sudah hilang"

"Mau mu apa Ryuzaki? Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Light bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar.

"H-hei, mau kemana. Jangan menarikku seperti ini Light-kun. Aku bukan peliharaanmu."

"Diamlah! Aku mau ke kamar, kalau tidak mau ikut lepaskan saja borgol ini."

"Tidak akan Light-kun, kau masih menjadi tersangkaku."

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak protes!"

"Jangan membentakku terus Light-kun!"

"DIAM RYUZAKI !"

XoxoxoxoxoX

Ryuzaki sangat sangat heran dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ryuzaki yang memiliki otak jenius pun berusaha mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali tiap-tiap hal yang dilakukannya.

Mulai dari Light yang bangun –sangat- telat dari biasanya. Light yang tertidur saat bekerja. Light yang mengacuhkannya. Light yang marah-marah. Light yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke kamar. Dan berakhir pada Light yang kembali tidur saat setelah mereka tiba di kamar.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Light ?

Ryuzaki di buatnya menjadi bingung.

Ryuzaki memperhatikan dan terus memperhatikan Light yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya itu. Bola mata coklatnya tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Rambutnya yang terlihat sangat halus tergerai indah. Dan wajah pucatnya...

Ryuzaki pun akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

'Pucat?'

Ryuzaki mengulurkan tangannya hingga mencapai dahi Light dan mulai menempelkan telapak tangannya disana, dan dirasakannya sesuatu yang terasa 'panas'.

"Hei Light-kun, apa kau sakit?" tanya Ryuzaki dengan ragu-ragu. Namun tak ada jawaban dari orang yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Light-kun, akan ku panggilkan dokter untukmu"

"Tidak usah Ryuzaki"

"Kalau begitu kau harus minum obat, ayo ikut aku"

"Kau saja yang ambil obatnya."

"Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya sendirian Light-kun."

"Jangan manja Ryuzaki! Ambil sendiri!" Light memperkeras suaranya sehingga Ryuzaki sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa malah marah-marah lagi, hah? Sudah bagus aku peduli padamu. Ayo ambil obatnya di dapur" Ryuzaki pun ikut terbawa emosi karenanya.

"Tolonglah Ryuzaki, kau bisa kan ambil sendiri," kata Light sedikit memelas.

"Light-kun, kalau aku bisa aku tidak akan mengajakmu. Cepat bangun, kau tidak ingat dengan rantai ini?"

Ryuzaki menujukkan rantai yang memborgol dirinya dan juga Light.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja!"

"Tidak akan!"

XoxoxoxoxoX

Light kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah meminum obat.

1 detik perlahan kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

2 detik Light mulai menutup perlahan matanya.

3 detik Light sudah mulai berkelana di alam mimpinya yang sangat indah, yaitu menjadi dewa di dunia yang damai tanpa kejahatan. Namun, tugas sang dewa tiba-tiba terkacaukan oleh panggilan seseorang yang ingin menjatuhkannya ke dalam lubang kegelapan tak berujung juga tak berdasar.

"Light-kun"

Pengacau itu mulai kembali mengganggu sang dewa yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya.

"Light-kun"

Light perlahan membuka matanya. Terbangun dari mimpinya yang sangat indah.

"Ada apa lagi Ryuzaki? Kenapa kau terus menggangguku? Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?"

"Ehm, selagi kau tidur mungkin lebih baik kalau aku melakukan penyelidikan lagi."

"Lantas, untuk apa kau membangunkanku?" seru Light yang sangat dengan detektif dihadapannya ini. Dan mulai dari sekarang Light mulai meragukan apakah pemuda aneh dimdepannya ini benar-benar detektif ?

"Aku ingin mengambil laptopku di bawah"

Light mendengus kesal. 'keparat dengan borgol ini'.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan kamar untuk mengambil laptop Ryuzaki, tetapi mereka pun belum kembali juga.

"HENTIKAN RYUZAKI!"

"Eh, ada apa Light-kun?" tanya Ryuzaki polos.

"Kau mau membunuhku dengan semua perilaku bodohmu ini, hah?"

Light yang frustasi mulai berteriak.

"Kegiatan bodoh apa maksudmu Light-kun?"

"Semua... Semua yang kau lakukan sangat bodoh. Kau selalu menggangguku, memintaku menemanimu untuk mengambil laptop. Tapi kau malah menyeretku kesana kemari seperti tak ada dosa. Apa kau tidak punya hati, Ryuzaki ?"

Light benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya dan tak dapat lagi mnegendalikan emosi.

"Maaf Light-kun, baiklah ayo kembali ke kamar"

Ryuzaki dan Light kembali menuju kamar mereka. Namun Ryuzaki berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar dan berbalik menatap Light.

Light merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sebentar lagi akan dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan firasat buruk Light menjadi kenyataan pada saat Ryuzaki mengatakan "Light-kun, makananku tertinggal di dapur ayo kita kembali untuk mengambil makananku."

*Light sweetdrop*

-OWARI-

* * *

><p>XoxoxoxoxoX<p>

* * *

><p>-OMAKE-<p>

Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan 2 jam yang lalu hingga membuat Light emosi ?

2 hours ago...

"Light-kun, di mana kau semunyikan laptopku?," tanya Ryuzaki saat mereka sudah berada di ruang HQ.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya Ryuzaki," kata Light dengan suara yang lemah, menandakan betapa lemas dirinya saat ini.

Ryuzaki pun memutari seluruh ruangan di gedung yang sangat luas ini untuk mencari laptop tersayangnya dan sangat membuat Light tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

Light ingin sekali menimpuk pemuda di depannya ini dengan guci besar yang terletak di sebelahnya, namun Light berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terbawa emosi.

"Ah, akhirnya ku temukan," teriak Ryuzaki girang (?) saat menemukan laptop itu di sebuah gudang di lantai 5 gedung itu.

"Cepat kembali ke kamar Ryuzaki," pinta Light, err.. lebih tepat perintah Light.

"Iya iya Light-kun, sabarlah sedikit."

Keduanya kembali menuruni tangga hingga sampai pada ruang HQ.

Light menghempaskan dirinya di sofa karena sudah merasa terlalu lelah untuk berjalan.

"Light-kun, kau bilang ingin ke kamar ?"

"Ryuzaki, ambilkan aku minum. Cepat !" suruh Light yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryuzaki.

"Ambil sendiri Light-kun, jangan manja," Ryuzaki menyeringai sedikit karena telah berhasil membalas perkataan Light tadi.

"Badanku lemas Ryuzaki, tolonglah," pinta Light dengan lebih sopan dan .. lembut.

"Kalau pun aku yang mengambilkannya kau juga harus ikut Light-kun, ayo."

Light akhirnya kembali tersadar dengan pengganggu bernama 'Rantai' ini.

.

Light menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar dengan Ryuzaki mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ehm, Light-kun.. aku lupa laptopku"

Light mendengus sebal dan memutar arah tujuan kembali ke HQ.

"Cepat ambil, dan kembali ke kamar!"

.

"Light-kun kurasa ruang ini sedikit kotor. Aku tidak suka melihat keadaan kotor, ayo kita bersihkan."

Light menghela napas panjang, entah sudah yang keberapa –puluh- kalinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan pasrah Light mengikuti semua yang dilakukan Ryuzaki mulai dari membersihkan ruang HQ, dapur, toilet, hingga membersihkan gudang (?)

Light merasa emosi bergejolak di dadanya dan akhirnya tak tertahankan lagi.

"RYUZAKI !"

XoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

><p>Ouh,, Poor Light..<p>

Yeay selesai \(^_^)/ ,,,

Bagaimana pendapat minna-san sekalian, pasti aneh, pasti gaje, pasti jelek -_-"

Gomen kalau ada kesalahan sana-sini, ini fic pertama Sierra m(_._)m

Sangat di harapkan kritik dan sarannya yang membangun..

Review pleaseeeee...


End file.
